Not a Yo-Kai?
by FariyFlare
Summary: Danny take part in an exchange student program where he gets chosen and is sent to Springdale, Japan, where meets Nate Adams. Amazing adventures will be created. Will Nate find out about Danny's secert? Will Danny get inspirited? What will Danny think about the Yo-Kai? Read and find out for yourself. (cover by me)
1. Chapter 1: The Exchange Student Program

Danny sat in class half asleep from staying up all night fighting ghosts that were attacking his home town, Amity Park. He may not seem like the fighting type or one that could hold out in a fight, but he could. Behind his body's weak appearance, was a body of pure muscle that came over time because of his secret. His secret was that he was a halfa, a creature that was half ghost human, his ghost half was known as Danny Phantom. Only four people know about this, his two best friends Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker Foley, his older sister Jasmine 'Jazz' and his clone Danielle or Dani with an i. Well there would be five if you count Danny's fruit loop arch nemesis, Vlad Masters who was also a halfa whose ghost half was known as Vlad Plasmas.

Right now the class that Danny was in was English where he had the detention giving teacher known as Mr. Lancer. Danny was doing his best to stay awake in class, but Mr. Lancer's monotone voice was making it difficult.

"Now class, before we continue on with today's lesson, I have an important announcement that I have been made to tell you." he told the class in a bored tone,

"We are doing an exchange student program where five of you lucky souls have a chance to travel across the world and attend a different school for 10 months. You will also be staying with one of the students that will be going to the school you will be attending to help you learn their culture. So at the end of the class, please grab one of the sheets on my desk so your parents can sign, that way one of you will be lucky enough to experience this wonderful opportunity. Now let's start off where we left off yesterday," then class began and soon after Danny was fast asleep.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Later that day at lunch, Danny sat with his friends at the lunch table located at the far corner of the lunch room. Right now the trio was talking about the exchange student opportunity.

"I wouldn't mind getting away for 10 months or so, if it means escaping my parents' wrath for a bit," Sam told them.

"Same here, well.. except for the escape from parents' wrath part," Tucker commented, "I mean, an escape ticket from bullies, who wouldn't want that! Plus, there may be some kind of tech that I never herd of where ever they send us. What about you Danny?"

Danny looked up from the food he was playing with when he heard his name, "I don't know guys, it all sounds great. An escape ticket from ghosts and bullies will be a dream come true. But sadly if I don't want our town destroyed or being overrun by the supernatural, I have to say here to protect it."

"I see what you mean man," Tucker replied, "But what if your parents sign the slip?"

"I guess I'll wish for the best not to be picked," Danny replied in a bored tone.

"Well if that happens and you do get picked, Tucker and I will do our best to protect the town and keep it standing until you come back." Sam insured him with a smile.

When Danny saw Sam smile, he couldn't help but return the smile and reply back with, "Thanks!" even though he was still worried. A few minutes later when he was about to take a bite of what looked like mashed potatoes, he was interrupted by his ghost sense.

The trio noticed it but Tucker decided to ask his friend anyways, "Ghost Time?"

"Yup, ghost time," Danny replied with a sigh as he placed his spoon back on the table. Before anyone could notice, he ducked under the table and called upon his transformation. A very light blue ring glowing white appeared around his waist splitting into two as it traveled across his body. His outfit which consisted of a white t-shirt with red trimmings and oval in the centers baggy blue jeans and red and white shoes transformed into a black jumpsuit with a white D with a black P in the center and white collar; gloves, boots and belt. As the ring traveled a crossed his face, it changed his raven black hair to snow white, his ice blue eyes to a ghostly neon green and his skin became tanned. He then became intangible and invisible as he went through the floor beneath him.

Once outside, he floated in place as he looked around to see who it could be this time, he soon got his answer. A blue skinned ghost with purple overalls and hat with blood red eyes came out of nowhere yelling out, "I Am The Box Ghost! And I Am Here To Seek Revenge with My Hat Box Of DOOM!" He then pulled out a glowing green box and when he opened it, tons of different kinds of hats came flying out.

Danny did his best to resist face-palming himself as he caught one of the hats that was coming at him. Coincidentally the hat that he caught was a black baseball cap with a white brim, and that has his insignia in white on the front of it. Danny just raised an eyebrow at the coincidence of him catching that one and asked, "How will this lead me to my doom?"

"It Would Cause Massive Hat Hair That Would Take Forever To Take Care Of!" the Box Ghost announced as he laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Danny replied unsure as to what he should say as he put the hat on, "My hair is already hard to control as a ghost," he then pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost inside. After he had it capped again, he headed backed inside, transformed back into his human half and met up with his friends.

As Danny was walking towards them, Sam noticed Danny's new hat and commented with, "Nice hat, where you get it? I don't remember you coming to school with it."

All Danny said as an answer was, "Box Ghost," and with that aside, they continued on with their day.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

The days went by fast and before they knew it, it was time to find out who was going to do the exchange student program. Just as Danny thought, his parents signed him up for it and now he could only hope he wasn't called upon for it.

Once everyone was seated and quieted down, Principle Ishiyama spoke, "Today is an exciting day, because five lucky students will take part in the exchange student programs for 10 months. And the lucky students are," she paused for a moment to give a dramatic effect before continuing, "Thomas Boyle, Kennedy Cunnings, Randy Ham, Dash Baxter and..."

Danny then silently pleaded, "Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me."

"...Danny Fenton," Principle Ishiyama continued.

"No!" Danny whispered angrily.

"Now everyone who hasn't been called, you may now go," Principle Ishiyama finished with.

As Sam and Tucker were getting up to follow the crowd, Sam whispered, "We will meet up with you later on, good luck in trying to get out of this." and with that they were gone.

Danny sighed as he got up and headed down to the stage, "Principle Ishiyama, are you sure you called the right name, because this doesn't usually happen to me?" Danny asked her.

Principle Ishigama looked down at her sheet as she confirmed, "Yes, I'm sure I said the right names. I was surprised myself when you were chosen, but then again, by going on this trip you may be able to boost your grades."

''I doubt it," Danny then said to himself, "As long as there's a ghost or something along that lines, that will never happen."

Principle Ishiyama then started passing out sheets of paper to everyone once all the chosen students gathered around her. Once everyone had their sheets of paper, she started explaining what they were, "These sheets of paper will tell you the bare necessities, where you will be going, contact info for who you will be staying with, along with other important information. Oh, you five will be leaving tomorrow morning at 6, so you may head home now to pack."

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

When Danny got home, he told his parents that he was one of the five lucky students that were chosen for the exchange student program. They were so happy for him that later on they called up his host family and got him to pack extra ghost weapons just in case. He also found out that he would be going someplace in Japan called Springdale and will be staying with a student named Nate Adams. Danny just hoped that this kid was ready for some explainable yet unexplainable things. Because wherever he went, craziness was sure to follow.

It was the next day and Danny was waiting at the airport for his plane. Principle Ishiyama showed up as well to explain a few more things to them and gave them their tickets, ''That's all I have to tell you, besides just remember to have fun and this is still a school base activity, no it's not a vacation," she finished off with.

Danny was about to head over to his family to say his good-byes, when Dash stopped him, "Hey, Fen-toenail! Where are you being sent off to?"

"To someplace in Japan called Springdale and I'll be staying with a kid named Nate Adams," Danny answered, "What about you?"

"I'm going to someplace called Norrisville, where ever that is, and I'm staying with some guy named Bash McFist, who sounds cool," Dash replied with a smirk.

Just then the voice on the speaker called out, ''Flight 117, heading to Norrisville is boarding now. Flight 117, heading to Norrisville is boarding now."

"That's my flight, see ya in 10 mouths loser!" Dash called out as he walked away.

Just as Dash left, Danny heard his name being called out and turned around to see his two best friends running towards him. Tucker and Sam stopped in fount of him and when Tucker caught his breath, then after yawning asked, "How do you stand getting up this early? The sun is barely even up yet!" Danny just shrugged his shoulders in reply, and then Tucker continued on, "This is a dream come true! No Dash to torture us for 10 whole months!" Then as an afterthought added in, "Well except for you leaving that is, who knows what the ghosts will do when you're gone."

Danny just shot Tucker an unimpressed look that said, "Really dude? Really?"

But before anyone could say anything else, Sam jumped in, "Don't mind Tuck Danny, we will do our best to protect the town when you're gone. And we'll miss you as well,'' she then grabbed Danny's hand without really realizing it, causing them both to blush.

Off to the side, Tucker muttered, "Lovebirds."

It was just loud enough for both Sam and Danny to hear causing them to yell out, "We are not lovebirds!"

"Yeah, just keep believing that," Tucker told them.

Before Danny could respond to that, he was imprisoned in a tight hug from his father, 'I'm going to miss you Danny-Boy! But if you find any ghost, make sure you tell us all about them when you get home!"

"I will," Danny insured him as he did his best to speak from the tightness of the hug.

But as soon as Danny was out of one hugged, he was soon tackled into another hug from his mother, "Promise me that you will be careful sweetie. And make sure to try and call every night and write or email us letters each week telling us what going on down there and how you are doing," Maddie told him as she looked into Danny's eyes.

"Don't worry, I will do my best to stay safe and do those things as well," Danny insured her as he gave his mom another hug. But in the back of his mind he was thinking, "As long as nothing decides to attack me, or the place that I'm staying at, things should be fine."

Once Danny was out of that hug, Jazz came over and said, "I'm going to miss you little brother, it's not going to be the same without you," then she embrace them in a tight but not bone crashing one. When they were like this she whispered, "Don't worry about the ghosts, I'll do my best to help out the best that I can."

"Thanks," Danny whispered back and when he was out of the hug, he said, "I will miss you too, all of you for that matter," then Danny's flight was announced, "I guess that's my flight. I'll try to call as soon as I land. Bye everyone!" He then picked up his carry on and headed to flight.

When Danny found his seat, he put his bag in the top compartment and took his seat by the window. A few minutes later, the plane took off taking him away from the place he called home. Danny looked out the window and watched as the ground got further and further away. "I wish I could have just flown there myself, it may have been a bit faster. But then again they may be wondering how I got there so fast, and the money used for the ticket would of went to waste," his mind then started to wonder off to think about the trip at hand, ''I hope this trip turns out well, because I wouldn't mind getting away from ghosts for a while. And I hope this Nate character is a good guy and not some bully like Dash."

For the rest of the trip, he found himself staying wide awake because of him being so use to flying on his own. So to occupy his time he played on his Fenton Laptop playing games and watching scenery go by.

* * *

 **Well here's another fan fiction by me, it's a crossover between Danny Phantom and Yo-Kai Watch this time. I been watching Yo-Kai Watch lately and thought about how Danny Phantom could fit into it and thatis how this came to be. For what I know of this may very well be the very first crossover between Danny Phantom and Yo-Kai Watch out there! Also Nate and Danny are both 15 in this, Danny has all his powers and for Yo-Kai Watch, I'm not sure, I will decided later since I'm on around epsiode 16 for it. And yes I know I have many other stories out there that I'm working on, but I can't help it if I come with an idea that I want to share with the world. Hey, at least if I get writers block on one I can work on one of the other ones, right? Right?**

 **Well until next time, Flare over and out!**

 **PS. I hope Randy can survive the next 10 mouths with another bully around. I hope that he will forgive me later on, but I had to send Dash somewhere.**

 **-hides from Randy-**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Springdale

It was almost time for school to start and we find Nate rushing to school with his Yo-Kai butler Whisper right behind him "Why didn't you wake me up this morning? You're supposed to be my butler for Pete shakes!"

"I'm sorry Nate, but I did try," Whisper informed him, ''It's not my fault that you're a heavy sleeper."

"You could of splash me with water or something!" Nate stated.

"I did," Whisper told him, "It was the last thing I tried."

"Then you should of done it the first!" Nate growled with annoyance.

Whisper didn't want to argue about something so simple as how to wake his friend up in the morning anymore and tried to think of something else to talk about. As he was thinking, he noticed the school on the horizon, "Look Nate, we're almost there."

"Great, I just hope I get there on time," Nate replied but was still feeling a bit annoyed on how Whisper failed to wake him up on time. Then with a burst of speed he started running a bit faster while thinking, "I hope I don't get a detention for arriving late. I somewhat hope that Yo-Kai keeping them busy though."

Soon he arrived at his home room with a minute to spare. He stood by his desk with his hands on his knees as he caught his breath, "That was a close one."

"You're telling me," Whisper commented, "You had about less than a minute to spare."

"No thanks to you!" Nate argued back.

"You should just glad that I got up at all," Whisper retorted.

Before Nate could respond, the school bell rang for first class and a few seconds later Mr. Johnson walked in. He sat a stack of papers that looked like forms on his desk and turned his attention to the class, "Good morning class, today I have some excellent news to share with all of you. Our school in taking put in a student exchange program that will be happening with some other schools in other countries! So I want each one of you to take one of the sheets on desk to fill out whether or not you want exchange with or house one of the students coming here. Now with that settled, let's begin today's lesson!"

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Later at lunch Nate and his friends were talking about the student exchange student program, "This sounds so awesome!" Bear exclaimed, "It would be so cool to travel to somewhere different."

"You're telling me," Eddie jumped in, "It would be cool to see how others live differently in other countries."

"I hope I'm allowed to take part in this!" Nate told his friend, "It sounds like a lot of fun." but in his mind he added, ''Plus I may be able to meet many other different kinds of Yo-Kai as well!

"Yeah," Eddie agreed happily, "Plus if I get picked, I may just be lucky enough to travel somewhere with a boatload of video games I never heard of before!"

"Don't forget the many different types of food." Bear added in.

Nate nodded in agreement as Katie came over to gain them, "I'm so excited about this! What about you guy?"

"Same here," Nate replied as he was filled with joy because Katie decided to come and join them, "What are you most excited about for this Katie?"

"Oh, I want to see what the different kinds of culture are like were other people come from," Katie replied with a smile, "I want to see if any part of our different cultures are the same in any way. Plus it would be fun just to travel if I was chosen for it."

Nate nodded in agreement once again with his friends and before they knew it the bell rang for class to start once again.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Why can't I go?" Nate asked very disappointed.

"Because I said so," his mother told him, "I don't think you're ready to go off on your own yet."

"I agree with your mother Nate," his father told him, "But we can sign up to have the chance to house one of the exchange students if that makes it any better.''

"I... I guess so," Nate told them, but they could clearly tell that he was still disappointed.

"Maybe next time you can sign up for it," Nate's father told him, trying to at least cheer his son up a bit.

"Maybe," Nate said to them as he turned around to leave the living room and headed up to his bedroom.

Up in his room, he slumped down onto his bed and yelled out, ''This is no fair!"

"What's no fair Nate?" Whisper asked him.

"The fact that my parents aren't going to let me take part in the exchange student program," Nate pouted.

"I'm sure that they have their reasons," Whisper reasoned.

''I know," Nate agreed with a sigh, "But they did say that they will sign up for housing one of the students coming here."

"That's wonderful!" Whisper exclaimed, "This way you will still have a chance to see how someone else across the world lives."

"What do you mean?" Nate asked quite confused at what his friend was getting at.

"What I mean is, even if you can't go, you will still be able to see how someone else's culture is like, even if it's just a bit you see," Whisper started explaining, "Even if you house a student from a different county, you will still be able to learn a thing or two just by living with them."

"What is this I hear about an exchange student?" Jibanyan asked steeply as he came out of the closet with a choco bar in hand.

"Oh, Nate's parents signed them up to house one of the exchange students coming here " in a week or so," Whisper informed him smugly, "So there may be a chance that we will be having another roommate sometime soon."

"As long as he doesn't touch my choco bars, I'm fine with that." Jibanyan told the two as he went back into the closet and closed the door behind him.

"Well that went surprisingly well." Nate stated as he scratched the side of his cheek with his finger.

"Yes it did," Whisper agreed, "Plus it may have helped the person that is coming here will have a slim chance of seeing him."

"I guess you could be right about that." Nate agreed, he was still surprised with the fact that Jibanyan was ok with all of this, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

The days went by calmly for Nate which was a bit surprising because almost every single day there was a Yo-Kai causing trouble for him. So from those surprisingly calm days, it was now time to see who will be going for the student exchange program. "Well today is the day you all have been waiting for," Mr. Johnson told his class, "Sadly though, no one in our class has been chosen to go." this caused the whole class to moane in disappointment.

"This sucks, I was hoping that would be chosen to go," Eddie moaned disappointedly

"Me too," Bear agreed, "I wanted to try all the different foods from another country, it would of been so good."

Mr. Johnson saw the disappointed looks on his students and figured the next set of news will cheer them up, "But in brighter news, there will be an exchange student joining our class next week," this caused the class to brighten up and cheer.

With the happier news, questions and comments were being thrown everywhere, "I wonder what kind of person the exchange student will be."

"What country is the student from?"

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"I hope he or she is cute!"

"I hope the student's nice!"

'I wonder if the person is going to be staying with someone in this class!"

"What's the student's name?"

"Calm down everyone! I can answer some of your questions now, but the others you have to find out for yourself!" Mr. Johnson told the class as he tried to calm them down. Once everyone was quiet he continued, "Now to answer some of your questions; the student's name is Daniel Fenton and he is coming from Amity Park, United States. Since we are on the topic of who he will be staying with," he then turned his attention to Nate, "Nate, I have a package for you to take home later. It will contain most of the things you need to know about Daniel, since he will be staying with you."

Nate stared in disbelief, "Did I hear him correctly?" Nate asked himself, "Did he really say that I'm housing the exchange student? I got to make sure I heard it right," he then held up his hand and pointed to himself as he asked still with a face of disbelief, "Me? I'm housing him?"

"Yup, and you are allowed to stay home tomorrow to get ready for him," Mr. Johnson replied, then he turned his attention to the student that was sitting besides Nate, "And when he's here, can you sit in the empty sit in the back so Daniel can sit besides Nate?"

The student nodded, "Can do," he replied"

"Now with that settled, let's begin our lesson," Mr. Johnson concluded as he started the lesson of the day.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Nate declared happily when he entered his room with Whisper behind him.

"What's up?" Jibanyan asked him his spot on the floor where he was reading his magazine.

"I just found out that I'm going to house the exchange student that is going to be in my class," Nate explained to him.

"So who is it?" Jibanyan asked not really caring about what was going on around him.

"It's some guy from a place called Amity Park in the United States and his name is Daniel Fenton," Nate informed him as he set his school stuff by his desk.

Jibanyan laid there deep in thought, "Why does his name sound so familiar? And where did I hear Amity Park before?" He laid there for a bit longer when his eyes went wide in shock, "No, he couldn't be... Could he?"

Nate noticed the sudden change in Jibanyan's posture and asked, "Is everything alright Jibanyan?"

"Everything's alright! There's nothing to worry about!" Jibanyan replied quickly in panic trying to keep his calm but was failing.

Nate noticed Jibanyan's weird behavior but decided not to question it and replied with, "Ok then." and left to help his parents get ready for Daniel.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

It was later the next day and Nate, Whisper and Nate's parents were waiting at the airport for the exchange student they were housing. They worked all morning the best that they could to get the guest bedroom ready for Daniel, but no matter what they did, they couldn't get it ready in time. Nate thought that was the work of a Yo-Kai that was giving them troubles, but when he use his Yo-Kai Watch he found no Yo-Kai around him which confused him more. So it was decided that Daniel would stay in Nate's roam until they could get the guest room all tidied up and ready. So before they left the house they set up a bed in Nate's room for Daniel.

After a little bit longer of waiting, Nate slouched and sighed as he asked, "How much longer is it going to take for him to get here?"

"I'm sure he will be here any moment," Whisper stated in his usual know-it-all voice, "And judging from the flight schedule he should be here any moment."

"I hope so, because I'm getting bored," Nate told Whisper as he looked down at the sign he was holding. It was a big sheet of white cardboard with "Danny Fenton" written in neon green lettering glued to a black pole. He still couldn't understand why he used neon green for it, he could of used any other bright color for that matter, like bright blue or red. But it felt like the neon green was just asking to be used, there was no point in wondering about it, so he just put the thought off to the side for later.

Just then Whisper felt a great and powerful wall of energy hit him just as people started coming out looking for people they know or meeting up with. When he felt the energy surge ware off he started looking around frantically trying to find what caused it. As he was looking around he had noticed that none of the humans nor Nate who was now holding up the sign had felt the wall of powerful energy. But before he could ask about it, a teenage boy that looked around Nate's age standing in the crowd caught his attention. The boy had wild raven black hair that hung in fount of his icy blue eyes and light peach skin. The boy was also wearing a white t-shirt with red trim and oval in the center, baggy blue jeans and red and white shoes. The teen stood there in the crowd looking around before walking in their direction.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Danny sat there in his seat with all his stuff set to go since they were told that they would be landing shortly. The first thing he wanted to do after landing and meeting his host family was to sleep. He did try to get some sleep on the plane, but since he could still feel that he was flying, his body was telling him to stay awake so he wouldn't crash land. After a few times of failing to sleep Danny spent his time listening to music, updating any ghost files that needed to be updated or was just playing games on his laptop. Right now he was staring out of the window watching the plane descend closer to the ground. As they got closer to ground, Danny noticed that he could see his breath, he knew for a fact that it was warm in there, so it could only mean one thing, there was a ghost nearby. Danny looked all around trying to find the ghost when something out the window caught his eye, "What the?"

Outside he saw all these different bright colorful creatures all around the town and it weirded him out a bit. It wasn't the creatures that weirded him out since he saw many strange things almost every single day, it was the fact that no one was paying attention to them. These creatures were pretty much everywhere, but yet no one way paying any mind to them, it was as if they were not even there. "I must be seeing things." Danny muttered to himself, "But if my ghost sense went off, that means I may not be seeing things. But then why is it that no else seems to notice them? Are they a new type of ghosts? Am I the only one that can see them?"

Soon the plane landed and when Danny just stepped onto the ground, he saw all the creatures stop what they were doing and turned to stare at him. They stared at each other for a bit until some looked away to continue what they were doing, others were staring at him in shock or surprise or both and there were some who were staring at him with a glint in their eyes as if they were saying, "Oh you better watch out, because I'm going to make your life even more difficult." Danny started walking trying his best to act like he never saw them even though he felt that it was hopeless, he just knew that they knew that he could see them. As he grabbed his luggage he sighed as he muttered to himself, "I hope that they aren't as annoying as the ghosts back home."

He soon found himself in the main area looking for something to tell him where his host family was at. As he looked around he automatically spotted a white sign with "Danny Fenton" written in neon green writing. Danny couldn't help but crack a smile at the coloring and started to wonder what made them chose that color as he made his way over to the sign. As he got closer he noticed there was a man, a woman, a boy around his age holding the sign, and white floating ghost like puffball thing. Since it looked like no one else could see ghost like creature and it didn't look like it was causing problems, Danny decided to ignore it and pay attention to the other three.

The woman had long brown hair, brown eyes, peach skin and was wearing glasses. She was also wearing an orange scarf, a red shirt under a yellow jacket and a navy blue skirt. The man beside the women had the same color skin but a little darker, short wild black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a lime green dress shirt with a red lightning bolt on the top right side on the chest, beige pants and brown shoes. The boy around his age that stood between the man and the white ghost thing had wild brown hair, brown eyes and peach skin. He was wearing an orange shirt with a white star in the middle and lighter orange collar under a red jacket with blue lining, grey pants, blue shoes and was wearing an interesting looking watch.

"Are you by any chance Daniel Fenton?'' the boy asked.

"Yeah that's me, but call me Danny." Danny replied, "And In guessing your Nate Adams?"

"Yup," Nate replied with a smile, "Welcome to Springdale Danny!"

* * *

 **Hey guys here's the next chapter for this story. Can you guess if a ghost or a Yo-Kai that cause it to be impossible to clean the quest room?**

 **Ok, I just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter may take a while to upload because I'm trying to decide when it would take place in Yo-Kai Watch. I'm trying to decide Wetter it should take place in season 1 or season 2 even though I haven't gotten that far yet, I'm on episode 56 of season 1 at the moment of writing this. I may aim for season I, but I'm not sure yet, give me some time to decide, ok?**

 **Ok, I already a lot plan for this and I have something special planned as well. Well you see I have decided to make some special Yo-Kai for this just for Danny. Even if there are Yo-Kai that can do the same things as them, I don't care because they are being made just for Danny. If you want to know what parts these Yo-Kai are going to play, you have to stay tuned!**

 **Oh and before I forget, some of you asked if I could do some special chapters now and then or another fan fiction about what happening down in Norrisvile with Randy and Dash now and then and I have to say I like that idea. To fell the truth I was actually trying to decide whether or not to do a crossover between those two in a couple of future chapters. Oh and I also got a few ideas for showing what happening down in Norrisville. -smiles evily-**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now, well until next time, Flare, over and out**!


	3. Chapter 3 Yo-What?

On the ride to Nate's house, Danny sat beside Nate in back of the car with the white floaty ghosty thing between them. Danny did his best not to stare at it when they were in the car, but it was difficult to do, especially when it kept on going into his face! At this point, Danny was using pretty much all his will power not to slap the darn thing stilly. If it was one thing he didn't want to do the first day here with this family was to make them think he was crazy for slapping empty air. He just hoped that they were almost at the house to get away from this marshmallow ghost thing and get some sleep. After about a thirteen hour fight without being able to sleep, he was tired.

A few minutes later, the car stopped outside a red house, and Mr. Adams announced, "Here we are Danny! This is where you will be staying for the next ten months. Nate, can you help Danny bring his luggage up to your room?"

"Sure thing Dad," Nate answered with a smile as he opened his side door to get out.

Danny followed suit, grabbed a few of his things and followed Nate inside the house upstairs. As they made their way towards a door at the end of the hallway upstairs, Danny's ghost sense went off again. At seeing this, Danny inwardly groaned, "Can't I go about 5 minutes without my ghost sense going off? It's almost as bad as back home!" he thought to himself annoyed.

"This is my room," Nate stated as he opened the door and set things he was carrying of Danny's down, "Sorry about the mess though."

"That's fine," Danny assured him as he set his luggage down as well. As he looked around the room he noticed the closet opening a bit. From what he saw before it closed got him to ask himself, "Was that a bat in there? That may have been what caused my ghost sense to go off. But it didn't look much like a ghost, although it wouldn't hurt to be too careful. It doesn't seem to be brothering anyone right now, so I'll let it be for the moment." He then turned his attention back to Nate and asked, "So where will I be sleeping?"

''Over there on that cot," Nate pointed out, "I hope you don't mind," but the next thing he knew, Danny was fast asleep on it. Nate blinked a couple of times shocked at how the teen was over there and fast asleep so fast. "I guess he was tired out from the trip more than we thought."

"It appears so," Whisper commented as he floated over to Nate's side.

Just then Jibanyan decided to come out of the closet rubbing his eyes, "Keep it down out here, some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry about that Jibanyan," Nate apologize with a small smile, 'We were just getting the exchange student settled in when he decided to fall asleep."

Jibanyan looked over in the area where said boy was still fast asleep. He found himself blinking a couple of times trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not. Was it really him who was fast asleep in the same room as him right now? Not wanting to take a risk of this being a dream, he headed back into the closet as he said, "Night."

Nate just stared at the closet for a moment a bit surprised; he was expecting the red cat to say something else. After looking back over to Danny for a moment, he started wondering what was going through Jibanyan's head when he saw him. Hopefully it wasn't a scheme to snag some Choco bars away from the unknowing teen. Not wanting to think about it anymore, he decided he should get ready for bed himself and figure it out tomorrow.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

The next morning, Danny woke up opening his eyes slowly. But the thing that he was not expecting see first thing in the morning, was that marshmallow guy right up in his face. So as anyone else would normally react, he slapped it across the room out of his face as he sat up. From the noise of Whisper being slammed into the wall caused Nate to bolt upright into a sitting position. He looked around the room and noticed Whisper flat up against the wall and Danny looking like he just saw a ghost. "What's all the noise about?" Nate asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"That marshmallow… ghost… or whatever it is, was floating right in my face when I woke up!" Danny accused as he pointing at the creature he was referring to.

"I am no marshmallow! I am a Yo-Kai and the name is Whisper, not Marshmallow!" Whisper shouted out as he pointed to himself. As the information finally sank in, Whisper stared at Danny in confusion and shock, "Wait, you can see me?"

"You can see him?" Nate asked in surprise as well.

"Of couse! Why else would I slap him to get out of my face?" Danny answered annoyed with his rude awaken, "Oh, and that was also for floating in front of my face for most of the drive here!" Then as he thought over what 'Whisper' said and asked "Yo-What? What is that?"

Nate and Whisper almost face-planted the ground at hearing Danny's question. After regaining his composer, Nate looked up and down trying to find anything that looked like Yo-Kai Watch. "Where'w your Yo-Kai Watch? Or do you have something else that lets you see them?"

"I have no Idea what your talking about for the Yo- Whatcha ma thingy, or anything like what you said," Danny told them as he adjusted himself but never took his eyes off of Whisper. "Now Once again, what are the Yo-What ma things?"

Nate and Whisper stared at Danny trying to decide wither the teen was telling the truth or was pulling their leg. Deciding that he was telling the truth, Whisper decided to do his explaining thing, "Its pronoused Yo-Kai, not Yo-What, or Yo-What ma things. Yo-Kais are a type of spiritual being that that possess many different kinds of powers that they use to cause trouble all around them. There many different kinds and some that are super rare to find. The only way you can see these beings is to have a device called a Yo-Kai Watch, which also has the power to summon any Yo-Kai that you becomes friends with. As for how you are able to see us without such a device is a mystery to me."

At hearing this news, Danny started thinking about how he could see them, "Must be because of my ghost half I'm able to see them." As the information sunk further in, he groaned as he muttered, "Great, I leave one town filled with ghosts and enter another town filled with them. And to make matters worse, no one else can see them. The universe doesn't want to give me a break does it?"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean by leaving one ghost filled town and enter another one?" Nate asked confused about Danny's muttering,

Sighing knowing that it was no use hiding it, he looked up into Nate's eyes, ''Ever heard of Amity Park?" with a nod in reply, Danny continued an, "Well that is where I come from, which Is also known as the 'Most Hunted Place on Earth,' where there is a ghost attack pretty much every day."

Nate nodded in understanding and Whisper pulls off to the side, "There's something strange about this guy."

"What do you mean? He seems ok to me," Nate told him confused.

"He can see Yo-Kai without using anything to help him!" Whisper exclaimed.

"He could be using something like a special stone like my grandpa," Nate commented.

"There's nothing on him!" Whisper shouted,

"You do realize I'm right here," Danny informed them from the cot.

Whisper growled and flew into Danny's face as he yelled out, "Then why don't you tell us how you can see us Yo-Kai!"

"Have you ever heard of personal space? Because you're invading mine!" Danny told him as he tried to push Whisper away without hurting him.

Whisper growled and flew back to Nate in anger as he yelled out, "Nate, summon Tattletell now so we get some information out of him!"

"I don't th-" Nate started to say.

"Just do it!" Whisper intercepted getting somewhat in Nate's face.

"Ok, I will," Nate replied after successfully getting Whisper out of his face.

He then got into his summoning pose and flicked TattleTale's medle up into the air. It spun a few times in the air before landing back in Nate's hand, he slipped it into his Yo-Kai Watch and energy rings came out of it. As the rings came out of the Yo-Kai Watch, the summoning song started playing, " A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga! Boogie woogie! Cling clang delirious Mysterious!" Just then a small elderly women with white hair put up into a bun, black eyes, a green tongue, a buck tooth, short legs and very long arms appeared by Nate. She was wearing white shirt under a dark purple shawl and a dark red skirt called out, "Tattletell!"

Danny sat there in confusion wondering where this women came from and if she was another one of these creatures called a Yo-Kai. Whisper then pointed angrily at Danny as he called out, "Tattletell, get him to tell us why he can see Yo-Kai!"

Tattletell looked over to where Whisper was pointing with a nod, "Tattletale," then she jumped towards Danny ready to grab a hold of him and get him to tell.

Danny watched as Tattletell came flying towards him. He didn't know what he would do, but something was telling him to jump out, and did as he felt. Danny managed to dodge the elderly women just in time, and the chase was on.

Off to the side, Nate and Whisper watched as Danny ran away from Tattletell with such skill that it seemed like he done it a thousand times before. They watched as Danny jumped from the cot, to Nate's bed, rolled a crossed the floor, onto the desk and all over again. In the middle of this, Jibanyan decided to come out of the closet rubbing his eyes, "What's with all the commotion going on? Can't a guy get a peaceful catnap?" Then he noticed what was going on and couldn't help but stare, "Why is Tattletell chasing Danny?"

Nate just sighed, "Whisper wanted to know how he can see Yo-Kai and when Danny didn't answer, he resorted to getting TattleTale to make him tell."

Jibanyan watched as Danny dodged each of Tattletell 's attempts to make him tell. He couldn't help but stare in awe, from all the Yo-Kai news videos or videos in general he watched of a certian ghostly hero, Danny's movements matched his perfectly. "This just got to be him. He must be Danny Phantom!" Jibanyan thought in delight, "I just got to get his autograph!"

Back in the chase, Danny landed on the cot and was ready to jump again if needed, when Tattletell was on the floor not that far away from him. The two starred into each other eyes, looking like they were talking just using their eyes. After a bit, Tattletell backed away and headed towards the door and Danny relaxed a bit. Whisper waited thinking that Tattletell was going to turn around and do a surprised attack, but was surprised when she didn't. Becoming in raged, Whisper threw his arms up as he yelled out, "Where are you going? You didn't get him to tell us how he can see us!"

Tattletell stopped in the doorway and turned around to face Whisper, "Tell, tattletell tell," then she left.

Whisper floated there shocked, unsure what to do. "What did she say?" Nate asked his butler when he didn't say anything after Tattlefell left.

"She said she won't reveal why he can see us," Whisper answered still in shock.

"Really?" Nate asked surprised, "She usually enjoys getting people to spill their secret."

"She said that if she reveals why he can see us, it will chain to another secret that She is not the one tell," Whisper explained, "If we want to know, we will have to gain his trust or find out ourselves."

At hearing the news, Danny relaxed fully knowing that his secret was safe for now. If that Yo-Kai, if it was a Yo-Kai got to him, Danny wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his secret in. Danny then felt something tugging on his shirt and looked down to see who it was. Standing by him was a red cat with a white flame pattern on his face, white neckline and white paw tips and its left ear had a small tear. It had yellow eyes with large pupils, its inner-ears were a dull shade of pink, it had a silver white collar with a aquamarine bell that was the same color of what looked like flames on it's twin tails and was wearing yellow wristband. Not quite sure what to say, all Danny said was, "Um, hi."

''Hi, can I talk to you for a moment?" the cat asked.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Danny replied with as he followed the cat into the closet. All that he hoped for was this Yo-Kai or whatever it was, wasn't going to pry out of him how he could see them as well.

Once inside and the door was closed, Jibanyan had his backed turned to Danny as he asked, "You are not by any chance Danny Phantom are you?'

Danny stood then frozen in shook at the mention of his alter ego, "Wh-Whatever do you mean?" Danny stuttered out.

"What I mean is..." Jibanyan started to state as he turned his head to the right a bit letting the light shine off of his eye.

Danny then prepared himself in incased the red and white cat attacked, but was not prepared for what was to happen next. The cat turned around and faced him with a big smile as he held a picture of Danny in ghost form and a marker in the other paw, "Can you sign this please?"

Still taken back in surprise from the turn of events, Danny just nodded in agreement as he took the picture of himself and the marker from the cat's hands, "Sure..."

After signing the picture and passing it back to the cat, Danny felt a tap on his shoulder. Danny turned to his right and saw it was the bat creature from earlier. He had a better view of it this time and saw that it had dark fur with a yellow golden collar and sky blue eyes, its wings were blue with yellow golden number signs and was holding out a another picture of Danny in ghost mode and a marker. "Can you sign this as well please?" It asked.

After Danny signed that picture and passed it back, he groaned a bit, "Did I somehow slip up on revealing who I am? Am I that bad at keeping it a secret?"

The bat shook her head as she replied, "No, you didn't slip up at all. Almost all Yo-Kai know who you are since we are also a type a spiritual beings, so we get news from the Ghost Zone now and then. For what I know of, besides your sister and friends, no other human know who you are."

"That's good to know," Danny sighed in relief.

"I'm Hidabat by the way," the bat introduced, and then she pointed over to the red and cat who was dancing in happiness, "And that over there is Jibanyan."

"It's nice to meet you two," Danny replied, "But can you please keep my secret away from Nate and… and that Marshmallow if he doesn't know yet."

"If he did, you would know by now," Jibanyan told him, who had stopped dancing now, "He would be telling everyone in the room how great you are and do pretty much anything to suit your needs. Oh and don't worry about your secret, we will keep it to ourselves," Hidabat then nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Danny said to them.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Outside of the closet, Whisper was floating by the closet's door being very impatient and annoyed, "What could Jibanyan want to talk to Danny about that he couldn't say in fount of us?"

"I'm sure that it's nothing," Nate assured him who was reading one of his mangas on his bed, "It may just be Yo-Kai related things that he wanted to talk about."

"He could of said it out here where I could add some things as well," Whisper told him.

"Without using the Yo-Kai Pad," Nate decided to add in.

Whisper was just about to say something when the door of the closet opened up. Out of the closet stepped Danny and Jibanyan with the door closing behind them. "What were you two doing in there that made you take that long?" Whiaper asked as he got back right in Danny's face.

"Just some things you don't need to worry about," Danny answered as he pushed Whisper away again, "Can you stop doing that?"

Deciding to step in, Nate spoke up, "So Danny, what do you want to do today?"

"Um, I was thinking about taking a look around town to get used to my surroundings," Danny answered.

"How about we do that after breakfast? " Nate suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Danny commented.

Nate nodded and looked at the clock, "Mom should be up making breakfast. Let's head downstairs," and with that, they headed downstairs to see if breakfast was ready.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hoped that you enjoyed the newest chapter of Not a Yo-Kai? and got you guys laughing. I also wanted to let you guys know that this will be happening in the season 2 timeline, so Nate will have the Yo-Kai Watch U. Anyways I have a question for you guys, or should I say a few. First off, what kind of Yo-Kai do you want to appear in this? They can ether be that Nate hasn't met them yet, or he is encountering them once again. Now, do any of you know of a website where I can watch the second Yo-Kai English sub for free? Because I'm up to that point for the show, but I'm having a hard time finding that movie to watch. Ether way, I have some interesting things I have planned to happen in a few chapters that may get things even more interesting for you guys. Oh, and before I forget, I'm going to be using the season 1 summoning songs even though Nate is using the the Yo-Kai Watch U. but if you want me to use the season 2 ones, let me know.**

 **I hope that you guys are enjoying this story so far, and I hope it getting you laughing as well. Well until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4: To Eat a Dream

After spending the weekend exploring the place he would be staying in for the next ten mouths, it was time for his first day at school. "Danny, get up right now!" Whisper shouted floating in fount of the sleeping Danny's face.

"Five more minutes," Danny groaned as he rolled over. For the past couple of years ever since he gotten his ghost powers, Danny barely had gotten the chance to have a good night rest and he wasn't going to let this opportunity be wasted. Plus his body wasn't quite use to the time change as well.

"If you don't want to be late for your first day as an exchange student, then I suggest that you get up right this instant!" Whisper demanded.

With the feeling that the guy was not going to be letting up anytime soon, Danny gradually opened his eyes and then glared at what he saw. Whisper the marshmallow ghost was once again floating right up in his face. He wanted to blast the annoying Yo-Kai with an ectoblast right now, but knowing that it would give away his secret, he not so kindly pushed him away, "Can you please stay out of my face? I need to breathe you know."

"Well maybe if you woken up on time, I wouldn't have," Whisper retorted as he righted himself a bit surprised at the strength the boy had, "And you just may end up arriving on time if you hurry."

At hearing this, Danny's eyes went wide and he bolted up right, "Shoot! I'm late!" then he started getting ready for school.

Whisper watched in amazement at the speed the boy was going. He was sure he never saw anyone move like that before in a rush. "If only Nate would move like that to get ready for school."

In the middle of the rush, Jibanyan decided just then to come out of the closet. But at the same time Danny was going right by the closet and tripped right over the cat. "Ow, why are you in such a rush?" Jibanyan asked as he got back up and rubbed his head.

"I'm going to be late!" Danny answered as he got back up and started picking up the things he dropped.

"What do you mean? It's still pretty early, even Nate is still asleep," Jibanyan commented as he helped Danny pick his things up.

At hearing what Jibanyan said, Danny couldn't help but turn his gaze upon Whisper and glare angrily at him, "You mean that I'm not late?"

Whisper was sure he saw Danny's eyes glow bright neon green for a moment, but pushed it aside when a shiver went down his back from the anger in Danny's voice. "No, not at the moment. But you would have been late if you stayed in bed any longer."

Danny just sighed knowing that it was no use to argue over it, at least he was use to getting up at this time to fight ghosts. "Well, at least it wasn't a ghost attack that woke me," he whispered to himself as he put his things in his school bag. With the thought of ghost attacks in mind, he rushed over to one of his bags.

Both Jibanyan and Whisper made their over to Danny to see what he was after. But what they saw made them stare in confusion, "A thermos?" Whisper stated a bit confused.

"It's the Fenton Thermos," Danny stated, "Its designed to trap ghosts inside."

"Cool!" Jibanyan commented as he started thinking of how he could use it on a certain Yo-Kai.

"And why would it trap ghosts?" Whisper asked wanting to know why he had a ghost capturing device.

"My parents are ghost hunters," Danny answered, "And this is one of their inventions they created to capture ghosts once they are weakened. It's pretty useful if you want to stop a rampaging ghost that is trying to destroy your town."

"But does it work on Yo-Kai?" Whisper asked, he didn't like the idea of being caught in something that small.

"Let's see," Jibanyan responded as he grabbed the thermos from Danny, took the cover off and aimed it at Whisper. Then after pressing some random buttons, a blue beam shot out of it and sucked a surprised Whisper inside the device, "Awesome!"

"Hey, what's going on?" asked a dazed Nate who just woke up.

"I just caught a Whisper!" Jibanyan exclaimed happily holding the Fenton Thermos up proudly.

"Wait...what?" Nate asked confused, unsure if he heard his friend right.

"He was kind of testing out the Fenton Thermos on Whisper," Danny explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wait, so Whisper is in that?" Nate asked as he pointed to the thermos, "And it worked?"

"Yeah, he should be fine in it until we let him out," Danny answered, "Well that is if I remembered to empty it before I left."

"You mean there could be something else in that?" Nate asked as he took the thermos and looked it over.

"Yeah," Danny answered, "But I believe I emptied it before I left."

"Hey, maybe we should put him in this more often," Jibanyan suggested as he took the thermos back but accidently pressed the released button letting the butler out.

Once Whisper was fully out of the thermos, he turned to Danny and Jibanyan, "Do not do that again! Do you realize how cramped it is in there? And there nothing to do at all in there! Not even my Yo-Kai pad works in it!"

"We'll think about it," Danny told him completely understanding how cramped it got in there... In more than one occasion, "But if you keep on going into my face that's a different story."

"Well if you listen to what I have to say then we won't be having that problem," Whisper argued as he crossed his arms.

"And who said that I have to listen to you?" Danny argued back as he did his best to stop his eyes from glowing their ghostly green in anger.

"Because I'm one of the only ones here that you know that knows about Springdale and Yo-Kai," Whisper answered as he pounded his chest proudly.

"That doesn't mean I have to listen to you though," Danny told him. Right now the Halfa really wanted the Box Ghost to show up for once so he could trap him the thermos along with Whisper. He really wanted to know right now who would enjoy the other the most, the Box Ghost or the Marshmallow.

Before things could get worst, Nate decided to jump in, "Danny we should get ready to go soon," then he glared a bit at Whisper, "I don't want to be almost late again like last time."

"Hey don't blame me, I did wake you up. You just decided to go back to sleep," Whisper replied defensibly.

"Sure," Nate replied with as he got ready for school.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"So this is your school?" Danny asked standing in front of the school looking the building over.

"Yeah," Nate replied.

"This may be a weird question, but you don't happen to have frequent ghosts attacks?" Danny asked a bit uneasy with the question.

"Yo-Kais usually make appearances at the school to cause trouble, but nothing so bad to cause the school to be let out early," Whisper calmly answered.

"That's good to know," Danny replied with a sigh of relief, and then in a whisper said, "At least now I don't have to worry about ghost attacks."

"What was that?" Whisper asked hearing Danny whisper to himself.

"Nothing," Danny quickly replied with trying to cover himself up.

Whisper just gave Danny a weird look as they led him to the office and kept an eye on him the whole way as questions raced through his head. What was up with this boy? Why did he seem so comfortable around spirits but yet always have his guard up? And why was he asking if there were frequent ghost attacks? And why did he feel such great power the same day the transfer student arrived? Where the two connected somehow? Was Danny the source of the great power? He had to push that train of thought aside because how could Danny be the source of the power? He was just a simple human and there didn't seem to be anything special about him ether, so there was no way that train of thought could be true.

"Here we are," Nate informed him as he opened the door to the room where they saw Mr. Johnson.

Hearing the door open, Mr. Johnson turned and saw Nate and Danny enter, "You must be the transfer student, Daniel Fenton."

"That's me," the Halfa replied with a nod, "But please, call me Danny."

"Well then Danny, how about we head down to the classroom to introduce you to your new classmates," Mr. Johnson suggested.

With a nod from Danny and Nate in reply, they headed down to the classroom with a sign that read A-1. When Danny was about to follow Nate and Whisper inside the room, Mr. Johnson put his hand in fount of him to stop him, "How about you wait outside until I call you in."

"Yeah, I'll wait out here," Danny agreed with as he watched Mr. Johnson enter the room and left the door ajar.

As Danny waited to be called, he started to squeeze his backpack strips as he began to feel nervous. Sure he fought dangerous ghosts for a few years now, but now he was in a whole different area with people he knew nothing about. What are the people like? Are they as clueless as the ones back home? What if they find out who he is? Did they even know who Danny Phantom is? Is there going to be someone just like Dash here? Are the ghost from back home going to show up to ruin his vacation away from them? Was he worrying about nothing?

"Hey Danny, don't worry, everything will be fine," Jibanyan told him, "And don't worry about the kind of ghost attacks you get back home. All you really need to worry about if they will recognize you or not."

"If they do recognize me, I just hope they don't tell Nate or Whisper," Danny told him.

"I'm sure that most of them will keep their mouth shut," Jibanyan replied with, "And if they don't, they just have to deal with you then. Plus, I'm sure that no one will after they felt the power wave you let out the day you arrived."

"Wait, power wave?" Danny asked confused, he didn't remember ever letting out a huge wave of power when he got here.

"Yeah, I'm sure that all the Yo-Kai that are living in Springdale felt it."

"But I don't remember doing anything that caused a power wave to occur."

"Maybe it happened on its own."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, guessing from how you are more powerful than most ghosts that you usually fight and how you defeated the Ghost King, you must have a powerful spiritual energy surrounding you. So since you are in a new area, I'm betting that once you touched down on new ground, your spiritual energy must have reached out across the area letting other spiritual beings know that something powerful arrived."

"So that may have explained why all of those creatures all of a sudden started staring at me once I got out of the plane," Danny commented remembering the day he arrived in this haunted town.

"They must have felt your power level or recognized you."

From the other side of the door Danny could hear Mr. Johnson, "Good morning class."

"Good morning," came the reply of the class.

"Today, the exchange student from Casper High will be joining our class today," Mr. Johnson announced.

"Really?" someone asked.

"He's here already?" another student asked.

"Yes he is," Mr. Johnson could be heard replying, "Now, Danny you can come in now."

With that being said, Danny took one last deep breath and opened the door to enter the room. Inside the room he saw the kids seating in each row staring at him in wonder and saw Nate along with Whisper in the fount row by the window. "Now Danny, can you introduce yourself and tell everyone something about yourself."

"Um hi, I'm Daniel Fenton, but please call me Danny," the Halfa introduced a bit nervous, "I'm from Amity Park in the United States. I have a big interest in space and hope to become an astronaut one day. I hope that we will have a great time these next ten months."

"So, does anyone have any questions for Danny?" Mr. Johnson asked.

Someone raised their hand and when they were called on, they asked, "Danny is it true that Amity Park is also called the most haunted place on earth?"

"Um, yeah it is," Danny answered.

"Then is it true that there is a ghost there named Danny Phantom that is said to be a hero?" the same student asked.

"Y-Yeah," Danny answered once again becoming a bit nervous, he was somewhat hoping that no one here have ever heard of his alter ego, but it looked like luck wasn't on his side. Was it on his side at all?

"Have you ever met him?" someone else asked

"What is he like?"

"Is he just as powerful as other say he is?"

"Calm down everyone, you are supposed to ask questions about Danny, not questions about Danny Phantom," Mr. Johnson stated.

"Sorry," everyone replied with.

"Now, does anyone have any non Danny Phantom questions?" Mr. Johnson asked.

Danny couldn't help but inwardly smile, Mr. Johnson wanted them to ask questions about him but yet stop asking questions about him. "Danny, what do you think of Springdale so far?' someone asked after being called on.

"Well, from what I saw of it so far, I think it's great," Danny answered truthfully.

"Now, I think that is enough questions for now. Danny please take a seat beside Nate so we can begin," Mr. Johnson told him.

Danny nodded and took his seat beside Nate, "So Danny did you ever meet _the_ Danny Phantom?" Whisper asked right away barely giving Danny the chance to sit down.

"Why are you wondering?" Danny asked still a bit nervous and hoping that no one will figure out that he was the renown known ghost boy.

"Because he is a great hero that many Yu-Kai look up to," Whisper replied excitedly, "I heard that he may be one of the most powerful spirits out there. From what I read, he was the one that took down and locked away Pariah Dark the tyrant Ghost King back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. It would be a great honor to meet him personally."

Danny had to hold himself back from cracking a smile or say something that would give himself away. He started to wonder how Whisper would act if he knew he was talking to his apparent hero right now. "Today we are go -yawn- going to -yawn- to-" Mr. Johnson started saying but the end couldn't say anything because of his yawning.

As the yawning started, Danny's ghost sense went off causing him to see his own breath. Seeing this, Danny couldn't help but groan and push aside the sleepiness that started to take over, "Not now. Who could it be this early in the morning? Hopefully it's not one of the trouble makers from back home."

Whisper who was floating not that far away noticed the strange mist that came from Danny and the annoyed groan that followed. What could have caused Danny to groan at seeing his own breath? But then again, how could he see Danny's breath? It wasn't even cold enough in the room for someone to see their own breath, so how could Danny's breath be seen? As the thoughts ran through the marshmallow ghost's head, he watched Danny as he looked around the area. When Nate came into the white Yo-Kai's view, he saw that the young lad was fighting not to fall asleep when the rest besides Danny were already fast asleep. Not wanting to see his master or friend fall asleep from the works of most likely a Yo-Kai, Whisper did the most reasonable thing and slapped Nate hard across the face to fully wake him up.

Nate sat up straight in his seat in shock from the slap across the face. He then glared at Whisper, "You didn't need to slap me across the face."

"Well what was I suppose to do to wake you?" Whisper asked him with his arms to the side.

"Wake me?" Nate asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, the whole class besides Danny fell asleep," Whisper informed him.

At this moment Nate finally noticed that pretty much his whole class was fast asleep. "This must be a Yo-Kai's doing," then he held out his arm, pressed a button on the Yo-Kai Watch which caused a blue beam to appear. He then aimed it at the spot that Danny was staring at causing a familiar Yo-Kai to appear. It looked like a purple and pink tapir with small dark purple ears and a dark purple tuff of fur on her tails. She had yellow eyes with red irises and black pupils, orange flower like design next to her eyes and sharp teeth.

"Whisper, Nate, is this another Yo-Kai you guys were talking about?" Danny asked doing his best not to get into his battle stance.

"Yeah, that's Baku, the Dream Eater Yo-Kai," Nate started to explain, "She is a Yo-Kai that would put people to sleep and eat their dreams."

"How does she eat people's dreams?" Danny asked starting to become a bit nervous. He wasn't sure what to do, should he try and find a place to transform? Or should he stay here and see how Nate will deal with it?

"She makes them into a dream cloud which shows them like a movie and then she eats the cloud."

"That's good to know," Danny stated, he had to make sure that he didn't get caught by that Yo-Kai and made him fall asleep. He didn't want to risk dreaming about anything that may reveal who he was.

Hearing the commotion in the room, Baku turned around to the face the gang. She looked each one over and when she landed on Danny, her eyes went wide and her smile went wide, "Is that who I think it is? I wonder what his dreams taste like."

"Oh oh," Danny said to himself after hearing what the Yo-Kai said. Not wanting to face the risk, Danny jumped up from his seat and dodged the sleep bubble sent at him. Making his way around Baku and the sleeping class he made his way out of the classroom.

"Come back here! Baku wants to see what your dreams taste like!" Baku called out as she chased after Danny.

Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan watched the two leave the classroom and were surprised how excited and badly Baku wanted to eat Danny's dreams. "I don't think I ever saw her wanting to eat someone's dream that badly before," Nate commented at the sight.

"I wonder why she wanted to eat his dreams. I don't see anything special about him that could make his dreams special," Whisper commented.

"Maybe she just thought that his dreams would be interesting when she never saw him around before," Jibanyan jumped in trying to cover Danny up.

"Come on, we better catch up to them and save Danny," Nate declared as he and Jibanyan raced out of the room.

"Yes we could, but why don't-" Whisper started but never finished when he noticed that the two were heading to the door, "Hey, wait for me!" he called out as he raced after them.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Out in the hallway Danny was busy running with Baku close on his tail, "Can you please stop chasing me!" Danny cried out as he looked behind him for a moment.

"I will as soon as I have a taste of your dream!" Baku called out not giving up on the chase.

"Why do you want to eat my dreams?" Danny asked as he turned the corner.

"Because I want to know what the dream of _the_ Danny Phantom tastes like," Baku replied as she turned the corner as well.

"Great, another ghost or spirit after my dreams," Danny stated to himself remember the event with Nocturn as he went past a classroom; he quickly looked inside and saw that everyone was asleep. "Well, I guess everyone was put to sleep. So that means," Danny then quickly turned invisible letting Baku race by him.

Once the coast was clear, Danny turned visible again, just in time too because Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan came around the corner. "Danny, where is Baku?" Nate asked as he came up to him.

"She went down that way," Danny replied as he pointed down the hallway Baku went down.

"How were you able to escape her?" Whisper asked floating beside Nate.

"I hid in that classroom," Danny replied quickly as he pointed to the classroom behind him.

Before Whisper could question Danny's quick response, Baku could be heard calling out, "Danny Phantom, where are you?"

"Danny Phantom here?" Whisper called out excited then had his hand up in a salute position as he looked around, "Where?"

At that comment, Danny used his willpower to stop himself from facepalming, "Why is being famous always leading to something bad nowadays for me? Danny mumbled to himself dreading being famous at the moment. With the feeling of Baku coming back down the hall at any moment, Danny grabbed a hold of Nate's hand and pulled him back down the hall, "Come on, we need to find a place to hide."

Nate stumbled a bit from the sudden motion of being pulled and was surprised at how strong Danny was when he had a weak appearance. "I can summon another Yo-Kai to help us out," Nate suggested after a bit after they rounded a corner.

Danny thought about that option for a moment, should they risk bringing in another Yo-Kai into this matter? Danny shook his head; no he couldn't risk the chance of exposing who he was, not right now that is. Sure Nate knew a lot more about these creatures than he did, but he felt that he had to take care of this...attack... if you could call it one that is. If only he had something to conta- "How could I forget? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I'm going to lose my head one of these from forgetting something so simple," the Halfa scolded himself as he stopped running causing Nate to run into him.

"What did you forget? And how are you stupid?" Whisper asked curiously as to why the boy was scolding himself right at time like this.

"Why didn't I think about this in the first place?" Danny mumbled to himself ignoring the Marshmallow's question for the time being as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos from out of nowhere.

The gang just blinked at the sudden appearance of the thermos wondering where exactly it came from when they didn't see it on him before. "Where did that come from?" Nate asked quite confused, he didn't remember Danny ever taking it out of his backpack. But then again, did he even put it in his backpack?

"Fenton Family secret," Danny responded with a smirk as he waiting for the Yo-Kai that wanted to eat his dreams to appear.

After a bit, the Yo-Kai they been waiting for came charging down the hallway with great speed heading towards Danny. Not wanting to waste one more second of the time he had between him and the oncoming Yo-Kai, Danny took the cover off the thermos, aimed it at Baku and pressed a button causing a familiar light blue beam to come out of it. The beam hit Baku straight in the chest and with a force that she couldn't fight against, she started to be sucked inside. As she neared the thermos, the last thing she cried out before being sucked fully inside was, "But I just wanted to have a taste of your dreams!"

Danny let out a sigh of relief knowing that that event was over and his secret was safe for now as he recapped the thermos. "I thought she was after Phantom's dreams not yours Danny," Nate commented as he went into a thinking pose.

At that comment, Danny went rigid with the fear that Nate had figured it out so fast. Was his secret now out the window? Whisper noticed Danny's sudden stiffness and was about to ask what was bothering him when Jibanyan interrupted him, "Maybe she wanted to have both of their dreams?"

"She does enjoy eating people's dreams," Nate commented excepting Jibanyan's response.

"We better get back to class," Danny tells them jumping out of his sudden shock, thankful for Jibanyan's assistance for drawing attention away from him on the topic before anyone could make a connection. "We don't want it to seem suspicious of us being there one second and gone the next."

"But, aren't you going to let Baku go?" Nate asked as he pointed to the thermos in Danny's hand.

Danny looked at the thermos that now housed the spirit in question and shrugged, "I will later. I rather her bring trapped in the thermos then having the chance of her coming back later on to cause trouble."

"Good enough for me," Nate replied with as he and Danny headed back to class with Jibanyan not that far behind.

Whisper was there floating in mid air, too deep in thought to notice the group departing back to class. How was Danny not freaking out from the sudden appearance of Baku? He remembered how Nate kept on freaking out in the start whenever a Yo-Kai appeared out of nowhere and started to cause trouble, but Danny was different, it was as if he was used to this kind of thing. Was it because of the ghost attacks he had back at his home or was it because of something else? Also was Phantom really here? Is there a chance that he may still be around so he could meet his hero? Finally noticing that the group was almost out of earshot, he called out, "I'm going to see if the Ghost Boy is here! I'll catch up with you three in a bit!" He then took off without waiting for a reply.

"Man, too bad we have to get back to class," Nate pouted, "I was hoping get the chance to meet Phantom..."

Danny was doing his best to not laugh right there and now at Nate complaint and it looked like Jibanyan was having the same problem. If only they knew that the ghost Whisper was looking for and Nate wanted to meet was standing right beside Nate right now as Whisper went on a wild goose chase.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Later that night, Danny found himself standing in the forest where no one would be able to see him and where people would less likely show up at this late hour. Once he was sure he was all alone, he took a deep breath and was ready for whatever was going to happen next. He took the cover off the thermos, pointed it at the ground, pressed the release button and in a blink of an eye, Baku was standing before him with her back facing him. "Um, hey," Danny said trying to get the spirit's attention.

The dream eater jumped in surprised at the sudden sound and turned around to see Danny standing there before her in his human form. "Has Ghost Boy come to see Baku?" She asked hopefully.

"Something like that," Danny confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck not very sure how to start.

"What do you mean? Baku asked confused.

"Well its about what happened earlier today when you started yelling out my name in front of Nate and Whisper," Danny explained a bit nervously.

Baku blinked a few times as she thought over what Danny said when it came to her, "Nate and Whisper doesn't know who you are?" When she saw Danny nod, she gained a frown, "Baku didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"I know, just can you watch what you say next time?" Danny asked understanding that it must have been a surprised to see him here.

"Baku will, and will tell others as well," Baku assured him with a smile.

"Thanks!" Danny said with a sigh of relief, "I better get going before Nate, Jibanyan and the Marshmallow wonder where I disappeared off to. See ya," he then summoned his transformation rings, transforming him into Phantom and took off as he turned invisible.

Baku stood there staring in the direction that the Ghost Boy took off in for a bit before taking off herself.

* * *

 **Well here is the next chapter for Not a Yo-Kai? Sorry that it took so long to update this story, I had a bit of a hard time deciding what I should do at the part where they were running away from oh so fearsome Baku! At first, I was going to get Nate to summon Yo-Kai to help them out, but had a hard time deciding which Yo-Kai should be summoned, so it caused this story to be put aside for a few weeks...or was it a month? Either way, I got back to it and change some things around so I could get it done. I may get Nate to summon a Yo-Kai in the next chapter...or not...you just have to read and find out for yourself. Oh, and did any of you get the unplanned reference at the beginning of the chapter? Because it caught off guard when I found it! :P**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh wait, Nate won't be able to summon a Yo-Kai next chapter because I just remember something else I had planned for it. Remember how some of you- or was it most of you? Oh well, but tons of you wanted to have some chapter dedicated to what is going on at the school that Dash got sent off to I have some funny stuff planned for that. Oh, and who knows, I may just make that Danny's and Dash's oh so vacations collide to make it even more interesting.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
